Network printing systems are capable of interacting with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. Rendering devices include components such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth. Preventative maintenance can be performed with respect to such rendering devices to ensure that the device continues to function well with quality output and to protect the device from possible breakdowns while extending the lifetime of the device.
Typically, preventative maintenance is ensured by employing a technician off site in order to manage and maintain the rendering devices. Problems (e.g., paper jams) associated with such rendering devices, may be resolved by a customer without having to actually contact a technician to service the rendering device. These types of customer resolvable issues are often not tracked as problems requiring a technician to be dispatched on-site, as they are assumed to represent normal operations, fully curable by the customer. In some cases, however, when the rendering device encounters a recurring issue, it can be assumed that such problems are due to a machine malfunction and that service should be dispatched. Organization “helpdesks” typically are not aware of such issues until members of the organization and/or other users, such as employees and customers, report the problem(s).
Based on the foregoing it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for automatically generating a helpdesk ticket when a remote rendering device possesses a series of customer resolvable issues within a period of time. A need also exists for effectively managing the helpdesk ticket associated with the rendering device, as described in greater detail herein.